The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Diesel engines have higher efficiency than gasoline engines due to the increased compression ratio of the diesel combustion process and the higher energy density of diesel fuel. As a result, a diesel engine provides improved gas mileage as compared to an equivalently sized gasoline engine.
The diesel combustion cycle produces particulates that are typically filtered from the exhaust gases. A diesel particulate filter (DPF) can be disposed in the exhaust stream to filter the diesel particulates from the exhaust. Over time, however, the DPF becomes full and must be regenerated to remove the trapped diesel particulates. During regeneration, the diesel particulates are burned within the DPF to enable the DPF to continue its filtering function.